King Arthur/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Attila the Hun (by Urbancommando77) As the sun rose over the mid-summer English day, plumes of smoke rose from the hilltop castle, fallen to a Barbarian menace. Across the fields and in the castle lay dead knights and fallen huns; an unnerving sight. No one escaped the battle alive, except 5 huns, and 2 knights, all on the fields in front of the Attila paced in front of the two bound knights, a malicious smile stretching across his dirt-smeared face. Sir Bors was beaten and bruised, now close to death, but Percival was largely untouched. Attila grabbed the sweating face of Bors, dragging him to his feet. "You." Attila muttered. "You and your men tried ''to fight back. And you'll regret doing so." He pushed Bors forward, whilst two Huns picked up Percival. Attila brought Bors to a horse, before kicking him down onto the ground, and tying his legs to the horse. "Now," Attila began. "I'll give you one more chance to answer--" Before Attila could finish, Bors spat in his face. "Very well." Attila said spitefully. He jumped atop the horse, and began running across the field, dragging Bors across rough, muddy, uneven grounds. "What's he doing? Bors? Bors!" Percival began shouting, until a Hun punched the back of his head. Attila kept up with it, stopping periodically to check if Bor was still alive. After 30 minutes, Attila got fed up, and pulled Bors up. "Please...let me--''Hrggk!" ''Attila dragged his Sword of Mars across Bors' neck, kicking him down, stomping his head in, and muttering curses. Attila scaped his boot on the grass, chuckling to himself. His pleasure was cut short, as he heard the clattering of hooves getting closer. He looked to his right, and found 4 horseback knights charging Attila. He signaled his men back into the castle, leaving Percival in the field. Arthur, accompanied with Galahad, Kay, and Lancelot, rode to the smoking castle. They stopped 100 feet from the fortress, finding the field of dead knights, but one in particular. "Sir..." Galahad said mournfully. "I think I found Bors." Arthur approached a horribly deformed knight, who had a shield a striped shield on his back. "My god." Arthur muttered. He drew his blade and looked towards the castle, finding Percival on his knees, bound. He sends Kay and Lancelot for him, who untie him and arm him with a crossbow. The three returned to Arthur, Percival lagging behind. "M'lord," Percival said, fatigued. "We were attacked by--" Before he could finish, an arrow flew past Percival's ears. '''Arthur: 5' Attila: 5 The knights jumped on their horses, and charged the castle. Percival stayed behind, firing his Crossbow. With each bolt, he had to a minute to reload. The knights, lead by Arthur charged through the battered gates, into the courtyard. Kay charged a Hun, armed with a Pike, striking one in the shoulder, and knocking him down. The other hun, armed with a bow, waited for Kay to run towards him again. As Kay began another round, he fired an arrow, which struck Kay in the neck, but at the same time, the Hun was impaled on the pike. Arthur: 4 Attila: 4 The injured Hun rose to his feet, finding that Kay and the fallen Hun were in a heap he looked forward, finding Arthur and the Knights dismounting, and charging up the castle walls, and Percival running through the gates. The hun charged Percival, armed with a Javelin in a throwing position. Percival raised his crossbow, firing, but missing. He brought it down, placing his foot in the stirrup and cranking up the arrow. The hun threw his Javelin, which smashed the crank, sending the arrow into Percival's foot. "Agh!" Percival fell to the ground, grabbing his pierced foot. The Hun approached Percival, who crushed his windpipe under his foot. Arthur: 3 Attila: 4 The 3 knights arrived up on the ramparts, Lancelot and Arthur splitting from Galahad, the latter heading for two Hunnic Archers. The two aimed for the young knight, who was armed with a flail. He narrowly dodged their first two arrows, the third arrow glancing his exposed leg. Galahad shook it off, bashing one Hun off the ramparts and swinging his flail into the other's ribs. The Hun fell to the ground, groaning. Galahad held the flail head in his hand, dropping it on the hun's head. Arthur: 3 Attila: 3 Galahad regrouped with Lancelot and Arthur, who're looking for the leader of the Huns. "Who led these godless barbarians?" Lancelot muttered. Galahad shrugged. Suddenly, a Hun ran up on the walls, armed with a Scythian Axe. Lancelot, itching for payback, charged the Hun, but much to his surprise, was met with an Axe directly in his juggular. The barely alive Lancelot shoved his Longsword directly into the sternum of the hun. Arthur: 2 Attila: 2 Attila sat in the far right watchtower of the castle, joined by an injured Hun. He saw Galahad and Arthur approaching, and equipped himself with a Composite bow, and fired an arrow directly into Galahad's knee, knocking him down. He then signaled the last Hun to finish them off. The Hun ran down the tower, bursting forward at Galahad and Arthur. Arthur held Excalibur present and slashed through the Hun, straight the through the lamellar, and out the other side. The Hun collapsed into two pieces. Arthur: 2 Attila: 1 "Sir Galahad," Arthur began. "Are you alright?" "Aye." Galahad winced. "I don't think I can fight, M'lord." Arthur nodded and headed towards the tower, but Attila was already there, armed with The Sword of Mars. Attila charged Arthur, the two plummetting into the courtyard. Attila slowly rose to his feet, holding his foot on Arthur's chest. "What a nice blade." Attila said, looking at Excalibur. "But it has no importance to me." He stomped on the blade, expecting it to shatter. "Huh?" The blade did not even crack. Arthur, taking his chance, knocked Attila down, and picked up Kay's Pike. Attila slowly rose to his feet, only to be met with the head of a spear. Arthur smiled victoriously, but much to his surprise, Attila ran up the spear and ran The Sword of Mars into Arthur's chest. Arthur dropped the spear, the dead Attila on the other end, and collapsed. Galahad limped towards his lord. "M'lord! Are you alright?" Galahad supported Arthur's head. "I won't make it, Galahad." Arthur said weakly. "Take my blade...and throw it into the lake." Galahad took Excalibur in his hands, and left the castle alone. Arthur: 1 Attila: 0 As Galahad threw the blade in the lake, a hand caught it, and when he returned to the castle, Arthur was gone, with no trace of him. Arthur wins! Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Horace Altman (by Deathblade 100) Horace Altman: King Arthur: The battle starts with Horace and five Araluen knights sitting around their camp. Horace and two of his men are on horseback, the other three on foot. They hear a series of horses snort and see King Arthur and five Knights of the Round Table advancing; Arthur and two knights on foot, three on foot. The two commanders watch each other for a few seconds before one of Arthur's knights fires a steel crossbow, killing one of Horace's infantrymen. Horace orders one of his infantry to retaliate. The Araluen fires his composite crossbow and hits one of Arthur's men in the neck. Horace orders one of his cavalry to attack. The horseman charges down towards Arthur's line and thrusts a lance through one of Arthur's cavalry. Arthur grabs a pike and pulls the Araluen off his horse, before plunging the pike into the horseman's chest. Horace fires a crossbow bolt, which struck one of Arthur's men through the heart. One of Arthur's knights fires a crossbow bolt at an Araluen's chest, which is deflected by the knights buckler. Two of Horace's knights charge towards Arthur and his remaining knights. One, Arthur stabs with Excalibur through the chest. The second is struck by a war hammer. Horace swings his buckler into one of the Arthur's knights, stunning him. A crossbow bolt strikes the stunned knight in the temple. Arthur raises his pike and stabs the last Araluen knight in the neck. Horace swings his longsword into Arthur's last knight killing him. Horace dismounts, as Arthur draws Excalibur. The two duel for two minutes before Arthur deflects Horace's sword with his shield and slams his blade into Horace's neck. "You should have stayed at home boy" Arthur mutters sadly. Expert's Opinion Arthur won due to superior long ranged weaponry and a larger shield. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs. Hua Mulan (by Samurai234) No battle written. Winner: Tie. Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Achilles (by Cfp3157) Sing, O Muses, of the final voyage of Achilles :::::::::::::I ' Strong he rose, and prepared for bloodlust, Achilles stood in his glamor The inner city of Troy was laiden with death, The echoes of the crows and ravens echoing through the city. The blessing of Ares shone radiant from his armor, Shining brighter than any of the fires in the forges of Hephasteus And stronger than the steeds of Zeus' chariot. The bloodthirsty warlord glared at the dogs before him. "Go forth, my comrades! Let us fill the Underworld with their corpses!" The loyal death bringers of Achilles stood, clad in bronze and iron Armed with spear and shield and sling and bow. The final men of Troy held firm, but none stood a match for his sword and spear And bone with flesh and blood fell to the dusty floors, And his spear was crimson with blood, and his armor was golden no more. "No mortal man shall stand to my sword, and those that do shall join Hades!" Achilles returned to his foes, dropping his spear and sword, His strength alone brought death to the field, and men began the journey to the Underworld. When the Trojan dogs lay dead on the floor And their bodies cold as stone, Achilles roared the to cheering Myrmidons; "Where is an opponent worthy enough for my blade? WHERE!" He beckoned forth any Trojan to dare come forth, To feel the wrath of his rage. But the man he wished for came not from the city before him, Instead, he lived in the land beyond the gods. Arthur, the king of Camelot, was the man whom he begged. :::::::::::::'II Arthur, son of Uther Pendragon, stood upon his throne, Excalibur by his side. He had heard of a bane of the south Who's blade had brought thousands to their grave. The name was whispered in fear, Panic twas in their voice. Arthur had not worried about this monster of a man, And never dreaded the day he would come. But, alas! His squire had proved him wrong. An armada as far as the mortal eye could see Was heading to their beaches. The flag of Pthia flew high in the winds And the sun glared from their golden armor. The man who had been whipsered in terror The one who has filled the Earth with corpses. This man was coming to the shores of Camelot, Bloodlust twas probably his goal. Arthur rode began the voyage, prepared for death itself. As he stood with his knights and men, eager and nervous for their enemies, Arthur rode through their ranks, yelling with such strength and courage; "My fellow men and friends, today we will enter a battle. A battle that may even be our last. But know this! I have faith in our dear Lord That we will stop this monster among men! Mordred and Morgan le Faye, the Saxons and Romans, We have stood to fight these threats, and we have triumphed! And I know we shall do so once more!" His men gave a loud cheer, bellowing his name, And they had the faith in their king. Achilles, the bane of Troy, would come to Camelot by the morrow. But he would not survive to see the end of that wretched day. :::::::::::::III Achilles stood at the helm, his voice loud with as the thunder itself, "Behold, my great Myrmidons! Gather your strength and go onward!" The Myrmidons yelled heartily, and onward they went. The wrath of Posideon bellowed at them, His trident casting waves the size of moutains. Zeus cast thunder and lightning around them, His anger at the warlord unmatched. "You wish for a challenge, oh Achilles! A man worthy for your blade?" Know this, your rage and anger will send you not to only an opponent worthy But one better than your blade! You may see clear skies and calm beaches, But you know not what awaits you. A king clad in iron, and his sword stronger than stone. You shall meet this man, and know this; Your corpse shall be no more than a shell And the curse you bring onto our land shall be no more!" Achilles heard not the threat of Zeus, Nor did he care. Instead, he mustered the strength to proceed through the maelstorm of the gods And to Camelot, where the opponent he yearned for The foe he praised the gods for, Twas waiting for him. :::::::::::::IV Achilles left the ship, the sand shifting beneath him. Before him stood an army, clad in iron and silver. His felt rage rise from his heart, black as the night And his eyes shone flames of the sun itself. He got into his chariot, great spear and shield in hand. "Send forth your greatest warrior forward And watch his blood spill upon the Earth! Show yourself, so that I may show that I, Achilles, truly am the greatest warrior!" The army of silver remained solemnly still Listening to him rant utop the odd vehicle. Suddenly, an arrow sharp as a sword flew Whistling in the air. It thudded into the chariot, breaking into several splinters. Achilles spun around at it's direction, Utter outrage arose from within, and he roared at the man before him. Arthur walked onto the field once more, an arrow nocked again. "Let us settle this like true men, o slayer of Troy. Whoever proves the better warrior shall live to see the morrow." Achilles stepped down from his chariot, and took javelin in hand. "So be it foolish one, you alone shall fall to my blade!" ::::::::::::::V Achiles jogged at Arthur, his mighty spear in hand. Yet Arthur held firm as stone as he nocked another arrow, "Lord, permit upon this day the strength to kill a monster And end his sinful days." With those words to our Lord, and courage in his heart, He let the arrow fly, it whistled in the air. But Achilles ducked to the ground, the point meeting nothing but sand. The Greek monster laughed in outrage as he slung forth one hefty spear, And Arthur, oh brave Arthur, charged forth with Excalibur. Achilles thrust his great spear, but Arthur dodged once more. A feint and a recovery, a thrust and a parry, a chop and a block, The two titans dualed as lions would, ferocious were their blades. Achilles made one final sweep, his spear tripping Arthur to the ground. He yelled in his glory, his hand held high in triumph, "Upon this day be it known, that Achilles is the greatest of them all." Arthur stood, though weakened by the blow, and hefted Excalibur back into his hands. "Know this you monster of man, the battle has not been done!" With victory in sight and his opponent left in a lustful daze, Arthur swung Excalibur, clashing against his back. And oh, behold the gods, the golden armor snapped like bark, And Achilles turned once more, bewildered and in shock. "This cannot be! The gods would not allow! This armor is stronger than any iron, forged from the gods themselves!" But Arthur swung Excalibur, his face as cold as steel Achilles was swept upon the ground, his foot split in two. 'Alas, this cannot be! I am a machine of the gods, a bringer of death!" "And this is why you shall fall!!" With those final words, Arthur ended their dual. Raising the head of Achilles high, to cheers of his roraing knights, "Behold, oh Myrmidons, the head of Achilles the Greek! Spread througout the land the the bane of Troy is dead!" Expert's Opinion The reason everyone backed Arthur were for a number of reasons, first and foremost because he was wielding much more powerful weapons against Achilles. While his rage and skill were formidable, Achilles did not posses the weapons or armor to defeat the high King of Briton. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage